Papa Bird
by AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: Steve gave birth to they baby only a week ago and Tony hates being away from home for even a minute. Or the one where nothing happens aside from family baby fluff and everyone has wings and nests and I don't know why, but it's cute.


Tony shifted uncomfortably in his chair, red wings stretching and curling in agitation. His eyes switched between the clock and trying to sneak a message through his phone, both of which where not what he was supposed to be doing.

"Stark!" Tony's head jerked up at the sudden call and he was met with the piercing glare of Director Fury, large grey wings stretched out in a dominating stance. "This isn't some high school geometry class, this is a meeting."

"A pointless one." Tony muttered under his breath.

"So put the phone away and pay attention. The quicker you get this the quicker you can leave." Fury reminded.

"I shouldn't even be here in the first place." Tony countered as he slipped his phone into his jacket pocket, not that it would stay there for long. His wings too stretched as far as they could in rebuttal but unfortunately did not reach the length of the directors. "I should be on maternity leave." This instantly got a chuckle out of Clint.

"You're not pregnant Stark." Colson interjected, clipboard in hand and wings folded behind his back calmly, showing that the argument was really not of much interest to him.

"Fine, parental leave. Either way I should be at home with my baby." Tony fought, despite knowing that the argument was most likely going to end the same way it had the last couple weeks.

"Well your oversized ego knows that you can leave whenever you want so go ahead, get out." Fury more dared than ordered, pointing a finger at the northern exit.

Tony's mouth fell open and his hands grabbed his arm rest as if about to storm out but then stopped. With a grumble and a harsh glare, Tony rested back on the chair, crossing his arms in front of his chest and turning his eyes away in frustrated defeat, wings curling to his sides in resentful submission.

He knew he could leave. If he really wanted to he could probably storm his way out, and he had considered it on several occasions, but couldn't bring himself to do it because he knows he would be met with a disappointed husband when he got home. Steve hated the fact that he was not able to help his team and so relied on Tony to take care of The Avengers, made him promise in fact. Tony had fought it then and fought it now but unfortunately his blonde beauty was just as stubborn as him. So Tony tried his best to keep his mouth shut throughout the rest of the meeting purely to get it done and over with faster.

The minute he could slip away he did, jumping into an Iron Man suit, knowing it was faster than his natural flight speed, and raced home. The fly home took approximately 8 minutes, which to the inventor was far too long, and another 5 to slip out of his suit and sprint his way to their bedroom door. When he did arrive however he came to a complete halt, taking a few calming breaths before knocking on the wood gently.

"Steve, honey I'm home." Tony called just loud enough for a hopefully conscious Steve to hear him.

"You can come in." Steve answered with a slightly humorous tone, finding it a bit odd that the inventor felt it necessary to ask permission to enter their shared bedroom.

Carefully Tony opened the door and stepped in. He instantly felt a rush of both relief and pride as he looked down at their nest, a 10 foot wide circular indent in the floor covered in lush blankets and pillows of various fabrics. It was worth the bragging rights he had received by various magazines for sure, but what lay in the middle was something that held so much more pride and love than any amount of imported fabric could.

Just shy of the middle laid Steve Rogers, who's large eagle like wings where wrapped around both his own muscular body and their barely week old baby.

"Welcome home dear." Steve greeted quietly, head turning to look at his husband with a bright tho slightly tired smile on his lips.

"So glad to be home." Tony said as he got down into their nest and gently crawled his way over, wings instinctively wanting to curl around the two he loved but the position just wasn't right. Without having to be asked, Steve opened up his wings to let the inventor shift closer to the sleeping infant who laid on his back, tiny chest lifting and lowering in slow breaths. Tony simply sat and watched the two, not even attempting to push down the smile that was starting to hurt his jaw already. "How did the doctor visit go?" The inventor finally asked after he was able to get his head out of it's happy daze. "I got a message saying you were being a bit difficult at first." Steve instantly looked a bit guilty, eyes falling to the fabric below his head.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't feel comfortable with people other than you and I coming into our nest. I got a bit territorial. Then they started to poke and prod at us, and when Peter started to cry my protective instinct went a bit crazy."

"Jarvis said you hit one of them." Tony said with a slight grin, showing that he was less angry and more amused at his husband's action.

"They were coming at our baby with a needle." Steve protested in panic before growing quiet again. Guilt took over his expression as he stretch a hand out and gently laid it on top the infants stomach. "He's just so tiny and fragile, only a week old. Far too young to be having so many tests done on him."

"I know Steve." Tony said as he gently ran his fingers through his husband's golden locks. "But with the super soldier serum in you and the complications at birth, they just want to make sure our baby's all right."

"I know." Steve said with a sigh as he lifted his hand off Peters stomach and grabbed hold of his husband wrist so he could move the calloused hands to his lips. Tony sat quietly for a minute, enjoying the warmth before speaking up again.

"Speaking of the birth, how are the stitches coming along."

"Alright. They're not healing as fast as my injuries used to but the doctor explained that the pregnancy took a lot out of me and my body has been rebooted in a sense so it's trying to figure things out." Steve explained using almost the exact words the doctor had given him.

"Yeah I figured that would happen." Tony admitted as he pulled his hand from the blonds grasp and slowly slid it down to the olders stomach. "You might get a scar." Tony informed.

"It would be worth it." Steve said without hesitation. Before Tony could say anything in return, a slight wiggling below him grab his attention. Both the father's looked down as the infant, whose breath begin to speed up, threatening a cry.

"Uh oh." Tony said as he gently scooped his son up into his arms and cradled him against his chest, red wings quickly circling around the two. "Good morning buddy." Tony greeted as he gently begin to rock the baby. "Your alright, just a little morning grumps right?" Tony asked having found out during the pregnancy that he enjoyed speaking to his non responding son.

Steve stayed in his position, happily watching his husband and son, a bit too tired from lack of sleep to participate at the moment. Not that he needed to anyway seeing as the baby did not cry or scream, so Tony simply changed his diaper and then went back to cuddling with him. Tony blathered on about his day both too his lover and Peter who simply stared up at his father in wide-eyed interest.

"Hey I know how about some tummy time. You want to practice using those muscles of yours?" Tony asked his son randomly, receiving the same blank stare as any infant could. It was a good enough answer to the inventor as he gently manoeuvred the tiny brunette onto his stomach with both his parents watching him carefully.

Once the little one was in the new position, Tony could get a good look at his sons tiny wings. They were only a couple inches wide, not even long enough to protrude past the baby's back, and where pure white. The inventor couldn't help but reach out and gently brush the pads of his fingers against the soft feathers.

"So clean and perfect." Tony commented more to himself then his husband. "How long until he starts getting colour in his wings Jarvis?"

"According to the most recent studies, infants do not start to gain colouration or shading in their feathers until approximately 9 months of age." Jarvis informed.

"You hear that buddy you got 8 months and 3 more weeks with your little angel wings before we get to see their true colours. You think they're going to be red like daddies or all patriotic like mamas?" Tony asked his son. All Steve could muster was and eye roll before his exhaustion caught up to him far too much to ignore.

"Hey Tony?" Steve said groggily, eye's already falling shut for several seconds as he tried to fight off sleep. "I've been up for over 24 hours with only a few minutes of sleep here and there. Would you mind watching Peter for a bit?"

"Of course not." Tony said with a gentle smile, hand rising to gently stroke his husbands head. "You get some sleep, I've got this." He assured.

"Thanks." Steve said as he finally let his eyes drift closed without any restraints. "I love you." He whispered as his consciousness faded.

"I love you too." Tony said despite not being sure if Steve was even awake enough to hear him. He waited just long enough for Steve's breaths to even out and his shoulders to relax before Tony scoop his son back into his arms. "Come on buddy let's let him sleep." Tony said as he carefully began to make his way out of their nest just so he could be certain that if Peter were to cry, it would not wake his husband. "Let's go see all the toys and clothes Daddy bought you."

* * *

So I've been wanting to write an mpreg Steve story for a while now but just couldn't think of anything. Finally I decided that I just wanted Tony/Steve and their baby to be a cute little family together so I made this. Not sure when the wing thing came in or the nest but I liked it so...

Also I know some people don't like super family but I tried to write any other name I could think of as their kid but it just didn't seem to fit for me. Sorry.

Thanks for reading and hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
